


Just One More

by palomino333



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childbirth, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Old Age, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a flash fiction challenge: avoid using any forms of the verb "to be". The birth of the Grand Elder's youngest son forces him to face the fact that his role as father has become obsolete, and his remaining years of life are numbered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

Whoever called childbirth a miracle? If the tiny life held in one's arms placed itself up for consideration only, then the answer signified to the affirmative. Yet few cared to speak of the utter torture associated with such an arduous process. The Grand Elder with the well-supported evidence of 108 sons, considered himself no stranger to it. The first certainly hurt, the contraction of his throat so alien to his young body. He nearly choked on the egg. Unfortunately, his youth possessed finite time, its end accelerated through the multiple births in rapid succession. The muscle in the neck flesh, worn tender by the constant strain of the egg enamel's forced release, gave easily, the scratched tissue tearing slightly to bleed, scabbing only later.

The Grand Elder wheezed heavily, his massive fist clenching upon the armrest as he hunched forward over his throne. Nail stood at his side, impassively waiting upon the egg's coming. He could not help but feel a sense of guilt by forcing him to watch this.

Still, Nail knew what the post of bodyguard entailed. Namek needed as many sons as possible. Even still, the physical toll of giving birth, and the energy he expended to keep the dragon balls functioning, dragged the Elder heavily down.

The Grand Elder's throat burned, the thick egg forced up by his throat muscles. Nail's clothing rustled as he started forward in concern. He waved him back. The Elder's mouth gaped open wide in anticipation. The drive to simply end it, to allow the egg to slide back down, sparked within him again. If he lived, he would have to deal with the pain of continuing on, deposed as the principal restorer of life.

With a gasp and shudder, the Grand Elder spat the egg, slick from his bodily fluids, onto his lap. He slumped tiredly, catching his breath. He protectively placed a hand over the egg, holding it in place. "Sir?" Nail's concerned voice caused him to glance up. The warrior's eyes and mouth stretched open as he stood slightly back, fearing for his father's health.

The Grand Elder wiped the corner of his mouth with the side of his arm, finding it came away to reveal stains of blood. He gave a slight smile and nod to Nail. Back up went the stone-faced exterior as the warrior came toward him to have a better look at the egg.

As Nail softly took the egg from him to hold to his chest, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face, the Grand Elder found his sense of satisfaction. To watch his proud warrior of a son beam down at his newborn sibling…He would take the pain of living, if only for the few remaining years he could see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated with the Namekians in Dragon Ball Z, and I wish they were explored more in the series. The character of the Grand Elder made a little sad in the fact that he had to repopulate Namek completely on his own, which had to be quite a rough job to take. For that reason, I wondered what it would have been like for him to give birth to Cargo, and realize that he could not birth any more children, being too old to do so.
> 
> I refer to Grand Elder Guru as simply the Grand Elder in this story because he is only called the the Guru, Senior Elder, or Grand Elder in the original Japanese version of the series, and the Kai dub.


End file.
